


A ambos lados del rifle

by Skollhati



Series: Rumores en el camino [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Book: Catching Fire, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Gen, Post-Mockingjay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel día, con las manos atadas a un poste y un látigo abriéndole la espalda, Gale perdió una parte de sí mismo. Espera volver a encontrarla en algún sitio del Capitolio, y, si no, tendrá que seguir buscando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ambos lados del rifle

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: [Norixblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/norixblack) y Hatorbu.

El día de las bombas, Gale pasa por delante del Edificio de Justicia en su camino hacia el mercado, con pasos largos pero cansados después de la agotadora jornada en las minas. Lleva el mono de trabajo y el casco bajo el brazo, con el casquillo de la bombilla roto y las cuerdas desgastadas del uso. 

Está siendo un día extraño: apenas ha habido agentes de la paz vigilándolos mientras trabajaban, la electricidad ha ido y venido en las minas, dejándolos a oscuras y poniéndolos nerviosos, y se respira una tensión extraña en el ambiente. Como si hubiera más carbón de lo normal en el aire, pero no exactamente eso. Es algo más.

En su camino hacia la carnicería, como si tuviera un radar, sus ojos se posan inmediatamente sobre el hombre que le había destrozado la espalda como autobienvenida al Distrito 12. Está de lado, hablando con algún funcionario del Edificio de Justicia, con el peto del uniforme brillando bajo el sol y el látigo colgándole del cinturón, enrollado y quieto. 

Como si a su vez él tuviera un sexto sentido, Thread se gira a mirarlo. Cuando Gale ve la sonrisa macabra que le dirige, sus sentidos de cazador se ponen alerta. No como cuando oye los gañidos de los perros salvajes, o el silencio que inunda el bosque cuando un puma ronda la zona. Su instinto le hace sentirse un conejo ante una de sus trampas, una ardilla en el punto de mira de la flecha de Katniss, y le grita que corra, que se esconda, aunque no vea amenaza alguna. 

Hay algo raro en el ambiente, menos agentes de la paz, el Edificio de Justicia más vacío de lo normal, la electricidad falla como antes de que Thread llegara al Distrito, o incluso más, y hay una satisfacción cruel envolviéndole como un aura maligna que Gale capta a distancia.

Algo va a pasar.

Esa misma noche ocurre algo en los Juegos. Katniss y Johanna corren con un alambre por la arena, hay peleas a muerte, Katniss llama a Peeta y dispara una flecha contra la nada, y de pronto las televisiones de todos los hogares, encendidas por obligación, se quedan en negro.

No pasa mucho tiempo después cuando Gale sale y descubre que el pueblo está inusitadamente abandonado de agentes de la paz y electricidad. Y lo único que se le ocurre es correr. Va casa por casa llamando a sus vecinos, avisándolos de salir de sus hogares a quienes todavía no lo habían hecho y huir hacia el Prado. Deja a su familia y a las Everdeen en manos de Thom y se dirige todo lo rápidamente que puede hacia las afueras del barrio de los Comerciantes donde está la casa del alcalde, intentando llegar antes de que ocurra lo que sea que vaya a pasar. 

Pero los aerodeslizadores son más rápidos que sus piernas y minutos antes de que consiga llegar la onda expansiva de las bombas le empuja hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda con la fachada del edificio tras él. La gente sale de sus casas gritando, caen más bombas, se ve rodeado por el fuego, ve la mansión al final de la calle desplomarse y el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. 

Consigue volver al Prado, con su familia y los pocos supervivientes del Distrito, por instinto más que nada, porque parte de su conciencia se queda allí, en aquella calle, observando la casa del alcalde ardiendo hasta los cimientos, sin que nadie escape de los escombros y las llamas.

De pronto, sin saber cómo, se ve dirigiendo un grupo de centenares de personas a través de los bosques, con los arcos, flechas y cuchillos que guardan Katniss y él en los bosques, con un par de compañeros que también saben el arte para llenar las bocas de todas esas personas hambrientas, heridas y aterradas que le siguen sin saber muy bien por qué. Lleva a Vick a la espalda, Rory lleva a Posy y camina al lado de Prim que llora porque no ha podido coger a su cabra ni a su gato, porque no sabe qué ha pasado con Katniss y esos animales son la única conexión que tiene en estos momentos con su hermana.

Gale intenta mantener la calma no sólo para él, sino también para el resto de personas que se ven a oscuras en un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque, para su hermana que llora y se aferra a la camisa de Rory buscando a su madre con la mirada incapaz de comprender qué ha pasado.

En este momento se promete a sí mismo no volver a cambiar los papeles, no volver a ser una presa, sino el cazador. Ha tenido que huir para salvar la vida, pero la próxima vez será él quien cree escalofríos y pesadillas en los culpables.

Y lo cumple. Tarda meses, aprender a vivir en otro Distrito y a utilizar armas que se sienten raras en sus manos pero no tanto como debieran. Es herido de doce maneras distintas y nunca llega a sanar de la más importante de todas, duerme al raso y bajo tierra, tiene que volver a escapar de las bombas, enfrentarse a las pérdidas suyas y de sus amigos, salvar a otros, y acabar en las calles del Capitolio viendo morir a niños por culpa de sus ideas, pero lo cumple.

Un par de días después de tomar la mansión presidencial se une a un grupo de rebeldes que buscan casa por casa a los que aún no se han rendido. Lo encuentra en un piso diminuto, que casi se les pasa por alto, junto con un grupo de media docena de agentes de la paz, con los armarios llenos de armas que no les sirven de nada cuando Gale entra con su grupo de improviso y los obligan a arrodillarse temblorosos en un rincón del salón. 

Lleva el pelo entrecano más largo de lo acostumbrado y la cara llena de arrugas pero los ojos grises oscuros son tan feroces y crueles como Gale recuerda, tal vez incluso más al verse acorralado. Cuando Gale se quita el casco protector y Thread fija sus ojos en él, Gale sabe que lo reconoce sin problemas. Se ríe amargamente, pero lo mira directo a los ojos, endereza la espalda e hincha el pecho, demostrándole que está listo para morir.

Gale ni siquiera escucha las palabras del cabeza de su unidad. Algo sobre traición, sobre llevarlos ante el jurado para decidir su ejecución, blablablá. Gale no espera y apunta con el rifle que lleva en las manos. No le importan las consecuencias. Hubiera preferido llevar el arco del padre de Katniss, atravesar a Thread con una flecha como hizo con aquel pavo salvaje, pero tiene que contentarse con una bala en un pulmón. Hubiera podido apuntar unos centímetros más arriba, al corazón, y matarlo al instante. Pero en su cabeza sólo puede ver rizos rubios, ojos azules, manos llenas de fresas, y a Katniss con él en aquella cocina cogiéndole de la mano mientras siente un dolor atroz en la espalda.

Lo dejan atrás, solo, desangrándose en el suelo, incapaz siquiera de reír. Gale tampoco se ríe, y por un momento le hubiera gustado colgarlo de los pies como hacía Rooba con los ciervos que cazaban para desangrarlos. Pero lo abandona allí, cierra la puerta con llave para que nadie entre y se queda durante horas vigilando hasta que llega el furgón y se llevan a los prisioneros y le obligan a abrir de nuevo el piso para coger el cadáver.

Pero a Gale la venganza no le hace sentirse mejor. Cuando llega a sus habitaciones se mete debajo de la ducha durante horas intentando limpiar la sangre que ni siquiera le manchó los guantes. 

Es cuando decide irse al Distrito 2. Escalar los puestos que ese bastardo nunca llegó a pisar y trabajar para que no vuelva a haber otro Romulus Thread con un látigo en las manos en Panem.


End file.
